


Echo

by Mail_Jeevas_Keehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DFAB Chara, Death, Female Chara, no happy ending, sick chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl/pseuds/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl





	Echo

 

"Chara, do you need anything?" Asriel's smooth sweet voice cut through the painful haze of Chara's mind. She looked up, shaking her head. her smile was painful to keep on, as it stretched the blisters around her mouth. Her adoptive parents had just changed the sheets, the cool white cotton against her fingers, it wouldn't stay white. she'd throw up, lose control of her bladder... the sheets had to be changed out daily . she felt the guilt radiate off her brother in large rolling waves. 

  "M'okay, Azzy...I'm... actually, a napkin?" he immediately grabbed one from the dresser, noting how feeble she looked, wiping the saliva from her mouth loke a small child. she looked so pathetic, a small mass in a large bed.

  "Chara....." looking up with bloodshot eyes, she read him like a book. a pale hand reached out, curling around Asriel's fluffy paw. 

  "It's for the greater good. we'll find away to bring me back" she assured Asriel, moving her hand higher to wipe away his tears. "if I do die..and stay dead... don't worry. I'll die happy knowing you all are safe and happy. so... you don't need to be sad".

 

_ Don’t worry _

_ So...you don’t need to be sad _

 

 

 

 

__________________________________________________

"My child..." Toriel whispered, sitting in her rocking chair with Chara curled up in her lap. "I'm so sorry..."

  "s'alright, I know you've been trying to find a cure..." she muttered, looking to her father who was peering over the chair holding Asriel "what, s'this a party? there's a serviceable couch 'ver there for you two" she muttered, but the sarcastic edge had all but disappeared from her quips. 

Asgore went to the couch with Asriel, and Toriel carried Chara over to sit with them. "okay, I get it....m'not escaping the lil love fest". the laughs following were strained and uncomfortable, as if they expected that to be the last thing she ever said. she looked up at them. now was the perfect time. "Hey guys?" she muttered. "when I die... I wanna be laid in the yellow flowers on the surface." she whispered. "take my soul and use it to see the sun.... to get through and lay me down. I know it's a lot to ask, and dangerous, so I understand if you can't d-" she was cut off by a soft paw on her cheek.

"Hush, my child. we will follow your wishes to the best of our ability.” Asgore promised, smiling sadly. She nodded “M’tired dad, can I go back to bed?”

 

 

_ Can I go back to bed? _

_________________

Chara barely clung to her life, saying goodbye to her parents.    
“You...aren’t going to die, my child” Toriel whispered, making chara shake her head. She moved so little it could barely be seen, and her voice was so faint it could barely be heard. 

“Mom… next time I….sleep… I know I w-won’t wake” she looked to her dad, who couldn’t force out a word. “ I wanna talk alone to Asriel”

 

_ I w-won’t wake _

_ I wanna talk alone to Asriel _

__________________

Asriel picked up her hand, crying softly into it. “Chara…. I’ll miss you…”

She offered the smallest of smiles. “I… won’t be gone. I’ll be part of you. And… maybe after…. We can find a way….to put my soul in my body… again. Asriel…. I’m so tired, get….ready. I love you” 

“I love you too, Chara”

She smiled and her eyes futtered shut. Asriel stared for a few agonizing seconds before her soul floated up above her. He closed his paw around it, and the world went black, the only thing he could hear were the Echo flowers in the vase….

_ Asriel….I’m so tired _

_ I love you _

_ I love you too, Chara _

_____

Asriel stood, looking down at his paws. He was in all black, and was significantly larger than the small broken figure in the bed. He scooped up the body of his sister, and started towards the surface. When he passed into the barrier, it felt as though his breath was sucked out of him and new breath flooded in. it was almost as though his sister was there. He could feel her, hear her laughing…..”It worked”. His and her voice spoke in unison as they followed the light. 

____

“It’s extraordinary” Asriel spoke softly as he admired the light of the sunrise, a few dots of stars still visible. “And...we’ll show it to everyone”

The trek to the village was long but Asriel enjoyed every second of being outside. The legitimate sunlight, the lush grass beneath his feet, flowers in all different colors… he was almost taken aback when he saw the human village, seeing how the land seemed to be taken for granted, besides a small patch of yellow flowers. He kneeled there, to place chara’s body down, and-

“LOOK! IT’S A MONSTER! HE KILLED THAT KID!”  Asriel Whipped around, seeing a red haired man pointing at him. People started to filter out of the houses and they swarmed around him. “KILL THEM!” Chara begged “it’s them or us, Asriel!”  one swipe. Two swipes. His HP dropped dramatically as he scrambled to pick her body up and run. He bled heavily, collapsing when they made it through the barrier to the throne room. His Hp dropped slowly, now in the decimals. He pulled Charas body closer, and released her soul, turning back to his young form. He smiled, watching as dust from his body started to fill the room. “I’m sorry, Chara” he whispered, fading away. 

 

_ I’m sorry, Chara _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__


End file.
